


All These Pictures of You

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Interlude in the new otp 'verse. Phone schmoop!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** All These Pictures of You  
**Characters:** SV!Jensen/GG!Jared  
**Rating:** NC-17.   
**Word Count:** 1, 674  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Jared or Jensen, I’m not affiliated with them, and none of the following ever happened. Of that, I can be certain.   
**Summary:** Interlude in the new otp ‘verse. Phone schmoop!  
**Notes:** I’d like to thank my beta of badassery, [ ](http://technosage.livejournal.com/profile)[**technosage**](http://technosage.livejournal.com/), for being so enthusiastic about this ‘verse of mine and basically just letting me porn at her all hours of the night and day. And then _fixing_ it. ♥  
For [ ](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/)**estrella30** , because she asks so prettily, and I love her. *g*  
  
  
  
  
  
“You know it’s after two here, right?” Jensen’s drawl comes through the line, gravelly and sleep-heavy, and Jared finds himself immediately grinning like a stupid moron.   
  
His finger hovers over the mouse button, eyes glued to the screen. “You know you were really kinda twinky when you were younger, right?” he counters, scrolling through the photos with a growing sense of glee. “Dude. Are these _brick patterned pants?_ ”  
  
“What’re you looking…” Jensen trails off, a note of disgust entering his voice when he mutters, “Oh, _hell._ ”  
  
Jared whistles long and slow. “Wow, Jen…how much did they pay you for this?” He expands the picture to its full size, gawking at the sheer _badness_ of it all. “God, did you cry? I would’ve cried.”  
  
“Shut up.” There’s mortification coloring the words. “Why are you even…where did you _find_ that?”  
  
“Google, baby,” Jared crows, switching the phone to his opposite ear and opening the next link with a click. “Oh, this one’s even better. Look at those eyelashes.” He takes a minute to do so himself, swallowing as the flirty green gaze winks back at him through hyped-up pixels. “Dude, your _eyes_.” His voice slurs a little, pulse kicking up into high drive.  
  
“I swear to God, if you call me pretty,” Jensen’s growling on the other end, grumpy and embarrassed, but all Jared can hear is his own heavy breath coming fast. “Cut it out, Jay.”  
  
“I…” Jared bites his lip, blinking slow and leaning closer to the screen. When it comes again, his voice is an appreciative whisper. “God _damn_ , you’re sexy as fuck, aren’t you?”  
  
There’s a long beat of silence, and then Jensen lets out a shaky breath. “Are you _trying_ to drive me crazy?” Oddly enough, he doesn’t sound all that upset by the idea.  
  
Jared’s lips curve and he reaches down to rub his dick, feeling it swell and harden in his boxers. He sprawls back in his desk chair, legs spread and eyes fixed on the flat screen. “They let you show off your freckles a lot more back then,” he notes softly, stroking the mouse with one long finger. “S’real cute, Jensen.”  
  
There’s a quiet snort, and then Jensen’s response comes out low and teasing. “Cute? Fuck you, man. You already called me sexy…can’t take it back now.”   
  
Jared hears something creak over the line, and presses the heel of his hand hard against his cock, breath fluttering out in a muffled groan. “I kinda think you’re both,” he says honestly. Then grins. “Even when you’re wearing parachute pants and a gold chain.”  
  
Jensen lets out a laugh that’s dark with promise. “Oh, that’s it. I know how to use a search engine, too, bitch.” Jared hears the click-clack of fingers on a keyboard and smirks, leaning the rest of the way back and sliding his hand down inside his underwear.  
  
“You let me know if you find anything,” he drawls, voice thick and syrupy. He squeezes his cock, fingers flexing, and bites his lip to hold back a gasp while thrusting up into his fist. “I’ll just be here, checkin’ out your gay cowboy photo shoot.”  
  
“I hate you so much.” A beat, and then a lilting murmur, “Are you jerking off, Jay?”  
  
“Maybe.” Excitement wars with nerves as his thumb slips over the head of his cock, coming back slick and shiny. “Um, that…that a problem?”  
  
“Jesus Christ,” he hears Jensen mutter, rough and ragged. “This is so fucked up, you know. Listening to you get yourself off while staring at some dumbass pictures I took back when I was too stupid to know better?”  
  
“You’re looking at me!” Jared points out, waiting for Jensen to deny the statement.   
  
A grin teases the corners of his mouth when Jensen laughs and purrs, “Damn right I am. Lookin’ at little baby Jared, all dressed up for some movie premiere in…the hell, man? Is that a Wallabies jumper?”  
  
Jared feels his cheeks flush as he remembers the event in question. “Oh, God…where’d you dig _that_ up?”  
  
“Some pretty little fan site,” Jensen says, sounding smug and satisfied. “Wonder if they got any naked baby bath pictures.”  
  
Jared guffaws, toes curling as he fucks into his fist again. “Perve.”  
  
“Mmm…oh, now that’s hot,” Jensen murmurs, and Jared closes his eyes and imagines seeing Jen stretched out in bed, laptop across his thighs as he strokes his cock and looks up pictures of Jared online. _Christ._ He almost misses when Jensen adds, “Know what I’d do to him first?”  
  
Jared blinks. _Him? Oh, me._ “W-What?” he manages, throat working in tandem with his palm. “Tell me.”  
  
Jensen’s voice is pitched low and dirty. “Ruffle that hair up a bit. Yeah, I’d get my hands in there and mess it all right up.” Jared hears Jensen shift, wherever he is, and then, “He’d have to lose that fucking shirt, too.”  
  
“I love that shirt, jackass.”  
  
“The shirt or my mouth on your dick?” Jensen challenges, and Jared’s breath escapes in a hiss through his teeth.  
  
“Yeah, I never really liked yellow,” he says quickly, and hears Jensen snort.  
  
“You wake me up because you were feeling frisky, Padalecki, or were you just bored?” There’s affection underlying the sarcasm, and the pulse in Jared’s dick is tempered by a clench in his chest.  
  
“Maybe I just wanted to hear your voice,” he says, taking a risk as the seconds drag on without response from Jensen. He swallows, already opening his mouth to gloss it all over with a quick joke.  
  
“Well, you’re hearing it,” Jensen finally answers, and there’s a note of what Jared wants to believe is pleasure deepening the husky timbre. “And I hope you’re not feeling bored now, Jay, because…” He trails off, the unspoken words more than clear.  
  
“God, no,” Jared mutters, dropping his head back against leather and cradling the receiver between ear and shoulder. His tongue makes a quick swipe across his lips. “Tell me where you are.”  
  
“Vancouver.”  
  
“Smartass…your bedroom?” His dick slips between his fingers again, a quick blur of hips and hand, and Jared sucks in sharply. “ _Tell_ me.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, my bedroom, my bed.” There’s a muted curse, and then Jensen’s pouty growl. “My very big, very _empty_ bed.”  
  
“Maybe you should get a dog,” Jared suggests, dropping his voice to a flirtatious banter. “Keep you company during those long, lonely nights.”  
  
“And wake up with a cold nose in my ass crack? No thanks, man.”  
  
Jared’s eyes cross at the image. “There are ways to solve that problem.”  
  
“You offering?” Jensen purrs, and Jared almost chokes on the blatant insinuation. “Never took you for a shy boy, but that’s pretty damn impressive.”  
  
“I wanna fuck you.” The words come out shaky and gruff, desperation spurring him on as he pulls and squeezes and feels himself getting closer. He’s looking at the picture again, at the unashamed sensuality that Jensen doesn’t even try to _hide_ , even then, and is startled by a flash of unreasonable and helpless anger beneath the lust.  
  
Jensen laughs low in his throat, teasing. “Join the club.”   
  
Jared’s teeth grit together and he grips his cock tighter. “I’m the president.”  
  
“Of Club Fuck You?”  
  
He can almost _see_ Jensen’s smirk and wants to feel irritated, but the truth is that he’s too fucking gone to even care if Jensen is jerking him around. He whines through his teeth, “What are we even talkin’ about?” and slouches down lower in his seat.  
  
There’s a skip in the conversation, a charged moment where all Jared can hear is the sound of his own hand against his skin, and then Jensen’s voice comes out grainy and soft. “You make me nuts, Jared.” Jared frowns, but Jensen’s already speaking over him. “Tell me how it feels.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Your hand on your dick…is it better than mine?” And yeah, there’s no mistaking that choked tone now, or its meaning. Jensen’s touching himself, too, and that image returns with a ferocity that has Jared humping and keening a bit down in his throat.  
  
“Nothin’ feels better than you, Jen,” he slurs truthfully, chewing on his bottom lip. “God, I love…” he trails off, shaken, then amends, “…your ass.”   
  
There’s a moment of silence, and then Jensen breathes out a curse and says tightly, “C’mon, Jay…let’s do this shit.” His voice sounds like it’s being dragged through glass, and Jared shivers when he adds, “I am so goddamn close, man.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jared agrees, hoarse and unfocused, slamming his hips up harder into his hand and tasting sweat on his tongue. His vowels go lax and elongated when he says, “Jus’ gimme a …oh, _shit_.”  
  
That first white-hot burst feels like it’s ripped from his balls and he lets out a sound that’s almost inhuman, pumping up and squeezing his eyes shut. The image of Jensen’s face burns behind his lids, his breathless whisper remains in Jared’s ear.  
  
“That’s good, baby, that’s…real…” Jensen cuts himself off, gasping around an oath, and Jared smiles through the end of his own orgasm, a powerful sense of accomplishment pulsing through his veins. Jensen might be light-years ahead of him in style and experience, but damned if Jared can’t get the guy off just as good over the phone from thousands of miles away.  
  
“Y’know,” he says a second later, Jensen’s heavy pants still coming across the line. “I think maybe I’m the vice-president, too.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Jensen laughs, sounding choked and gaspy.   
  
“Oh, did you wanna be a member, too?” Jared forces a note of surprise in his voice, enjoying Jensen’s filthy curse and stretching his legs out under the table. Dick still in hand, he gives it a light stroke and sighs happily, “Okay, now I’m good to sleep. I was all hyper, man.”  
  
Jensen makes an irritated sound. “So, what, you figured you’d wake me up so you could jack off?” But there’s a grin in his voice that tugs an answering one at the corners of Jared’s mouth.  
  
“Yeah, well, I didn’t want you to miss it.”  
 


End file.
